


Different Training (Sara Lance x Reader)

by onegayastronaut



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, Sara Lance x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/F, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut





	Different Training (Sara Lance x Reader)

Sara had never been one to stare at another girl’s physique. Sure, there were many beautiful girls out there, but she always made a point to stay focused on work. However, ever since you joined the Legends, she had realized that staying focused on training was getting harder with each passing day.

There were times when she had to cut training short because all she could think about was how your skin would feel under her fingers, how she would kiss your neck and get a soft, eager sigh in response. Sara shook her head and tried to get those images out of her head. You were a goddess, not only physically but also mentally. There was no way someone as righteous and pure as you would ever look at her that way.

Your favorite time on the Waverider was when you were between missions and got to train with Sara. She had made you feel like you were home whenever you were on the ship. Getting to learn from the best was a bonus that you couldn’t wait to take advantage of. What you weren’t aware of was the heart-eyes that the resident assassin gave you whenever she saw you in a sports bra.

“Sara! This is the third time I’ve been able to pin you down on the ground! What’s been on your mind lately?”

Sara blushed as she looked at you. Those amazingly strong arms, that perfect smirk, she was sure that she could get lost in your eyes forever if you could just stay with her right here….

The moment was gone when you got back up. Sara couldn’t stop staring at your back muscles as you went to drink some water. It wasn’t like her to be so thirsty, especially after a fellow teammate. From her experience, being in love was more of a distraction than anything else, and girls never stuck around anyway. But she couldn’t help but think that you might be different than the others. Maybe you would prove to be the one who didn’t disappoint her. She shook her head to dispel the wild thoughts in her head.

These training sessions continued week after week. Sara couldn’t keep her eyes off of you during training, and it was apparent that her attraction to you was going to be a problem. It all came to a head after a mission when the team had sent another monster to hell. You were all sweaty and hot from the fighting and felt far from attractive. However, Sara could swear that you were the most beautiful person that she had ever seen.

Once you got back to the ship, you immediately headed towards the showers to clean up. You liked the Waverider’s shower room because you were left alone for the most part, which meant you could sing as loud as you want. It was always a good way to end a mission.

Sara, on the other hand, could not contain herself any longer. She had been giving you hints and flirting with you for several weeks now, but your innocent self just could not pick up a hint. You brushed off her flirtations as just being nice, and Sara wanted you to be sure that she had other intentions when it comes to you. What better way to make sure you knew what she was thinking than to just show you?

It didn’t take Sara long to find you, and when she does, she pulls you into her room and yanks you into a fierce kiss. You hum into her mouth and she pulls away to lay hot kisses along your neck. You laugh softly, your nails scratching softly at her waist.

“What brought this on, Captain Lance?” you asked. “I don’t think this is part of the training you were speaking of when you first recruited me to the team.”

She didn’t dignify you with an answer. She just slides her hand down to your thighs and smiled as she felt your legs open invitingly. “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks (Y/N). For such a smart person, I would have thought that you would have taken the hint by now.”

At this point, you were too turned on by Sara to give her a coherent answer, so instead, you pull Sara closer to you. “Is that why I have been able to beat you up for the past few weeks?”

Sara blushes as she kisses you deeper. “Less talking, more doing what I’ve been wanting to do for a very long time.”


End file.
